Home is where the Heart is
by DeLeyano
Summary: Everything was hazy; my eyes couldn't focus. Even the ground seemed to move beneath my hands as I tried to push myself off the earth. My head throbbed, and I swore I could see drops of blood splash on the ground below me. There was no snow on the ground, and instantly felt hot in all my layers. What happened? Where am I? Even just thinking the words caused excruciating pain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I'm back and I'm trying something new, actually it's been in my head for quite some time, just difficult to put on paper. I don't own anything. Seriously I mean it, I'm a college student, which means that I'm poor and insignificant (according to the government). All Iron Fey things go to Julie Kagawa.

Important Notes: the rating right now is teen because I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, it may go up. Also, I'm adding a few more years to the characters so that they fall in the 19-21 range. So college age, because that's what I understand the most.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts<p>

I rolled over to press the snooze button on the alarm, and almost fell face first onto the floor. I quickly rolled back on the bed to avoid a nasty wake-up call, and stared at the ceiling. _8AM classes were not a good decision, how did I ever believe I could do this?_ I reached for the alarm again, quickly turned it off, and got out of bed, the tile floors were freezing beneath my toes. _Joining a foreign exchange program in Sweden, also not a good idea_. I quickly pulled on leggings, a flowing pink blouse, and some knee high boots; and quickly raking a brush through my hair so I could run out the door as fast as possible. I shrugged on a coat, gloves, and hat, grabbed my book bag and rushed out the door. What I didn't mention was that I'd already pushed snooze at least five times, and was now running late.

It was still dark, the sun just barely starting to rise, and I could see my breath before me in the air. The snow crunched under my boots and my nose and lungs stung as I inhaled. Walking from the dorms to the class wasn't a terrible walk. In the summer, at least. But by the time I sat down in the lecture hall and pulled out a notebook, I was seriously beginning to question the important of chemistry in my life.

It wasn't that I struggled with the class, I had come hung-over or drunk to the class many times before, and still managed to get 100% on quizzes and homeworks; it was just time consuming, although the alternative was online classes and it would be more productive to shoot myself than take those.

The professor droned on, and no matter how much I focused on scribbling down the PowerPoint notes, I struggled to keep my eyes open. _I skipped my coffee again_. The absence of the drink was probably going to cost me a productive day.

Something flickered in front of the projector screen, but it was gone before I knew it. _I should probably sleep more, four hours a night isn't cutting it._ I propped an elbow on the desk and rested my head against my hand; mainly so I wouldn't fall asleep on the desk. I didn't see anything unusual for the rest of the class. That is, until I walked back outside, the temperature only increased by a few degrees, and I saw a metal woman sitting at one of the tables in the perimeter of my vision, d_efinitely need more sleep_. Maybe I needed to party less, or stay sober for a while, I made a quick list of all the possible symptoms for the drugs I'd consumed within the last week. That sounds bad, I swear I'm not an addict, just a curious person who believes she has the right to explore the world.

* * *

><p>I continued on to my next class, ignoring the metal creature and refusing to make eye contract. Had the art students set up some new sculptures? I heard a slight creak and turned around looking at the students filing out behind me as if I was looking for someone. As I turned, my eyes passed where it had been, it had only shifted positions; no one else seemed to notice the creature, I wasn't sure if it had eyes, but I was certain it was looking at me.<p>

"Madison!" I called out to one of the other exchange students, we weren't the best of friends, but we'd spent nine hours on a plane together, so we knew each other's life stories. I jogged over to her, careful to avoid any ice, "did you understand the whole acid-base, hydrogen donor-acceptor thing in class today? I was almost passed out sitting there, and I don't recall a thing."

Madison brown eyes went wide for second before she replied, "really? I can do my best to explain it, but you've always been better at chem than me, Emily. I'll come by your room later tonight." Her voice was soft and cheerful and rang like bells in the cold air. She was about the same height as me, which is short, but maybe an inch or two taller, her brown curls bounced as we walked across the plaza to another building before splitting ways before heading to different classes.

I liked Madison and I liked most people in general, but sometimes I swear I felt like a ghost. Nevermind that my skin was very light and I used a foundation labeled alabaster, but I found it difficult to get peoples' attention. I slightly wondered if Madison would remember to help me, not that I actually needed it, but it sucks to be forgotten. That's probably why I acted how I did, people might not notice if I left a room, but they certainly knew who I, Emily Nikks, was when I spoke to them, thanks to my loud, smartass attitude. A therapist would call it a defense mechanism; my sorority advisor back home calls it an extroverted personality.

The day dragged on; in-between classes I grabbed some food and a latte with an extra shot of caffeine, but when I glanced out the window that thing was still there at the table. No one approached it or even seemed to notice it. I sipped my coffee and returned to my textbook, cautiously aware of the pickling feeling on my neck.

* * *

><p>Back at the dorm, the sun was already down, and the terrible florescent lighting filled my small 6-by-8ft room as I unpacked my books and pulled out some extra blankets for the night. The weather forecaster claimed tonight was going to be a record breaking night for the cold here. For the record, I didn't choose Sweden by wearing a blindfold and throwing darts at a map, I had other ends to tie up, or explore would be another good word.<p>

My adoptive parents told me when I was little my mother and father were Swedish. I believe the latter person is a guess, because my mother was the one who put me up for adoption, and there was no father listed on the birth certificate. While I loved my adoptive parents, this was something I needed to do for myself. I'd always wanted to meet my birth mom and find out why she didn't keep me. That sounds resentful, and I don't mean it like that, I'm just curious.

When I looked in the mirror, I could see a little Swedish there, my pale face was framed by long dirty blond hair with hazel eyes, but I was short, and Sweden has one of the highest height averages for its population in the world. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and returned to my search for more blankets, the cold was already setting in, and fast.

* * *

><p>At 2AM the fire alarm went off. I was a pretty heavy sleeper, but the wailing of the alarm had me jumping out of bed and throwing on clothes faster than a race horse. Yeah, I know you're supposed to just exit the building in case of a fire, but seriously it's Sweden in the winter and night. Choosing between a fire and freezing in the cold waiting for said fire to be put<p>

out is only picking the lesser of the two evils. Within 30 seconds, I had three layers of clothes on and was exiting the building like every other student.

"It's a false alarm," a kid said next to me, talking to his friend, "someone burned popcorn I think." _You got to be kidding me_, I wanted to slap my hand against my forehead. Legally we are all adults and can drink in this country, but for the love of Christ we can't make popcorn. I moved towards the back, making room for more people as they filed out of the building, not really thinking. That was when I felt my feet slip out from under me and my butt hit the ice-covered pavement.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone said next to me, holding out a hand. I took it, and he helped pull me to my feet.

"Thanks, and I'm fine," I replied, my brain was still at least 75% asleep and any longer conversation than that wasn't a possibility. I looked around. The alarm had stopped, and the campus police were searching the building, just in case. It was freezing out, I wrapped my arms around my body and did my best to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Alright everyone, you can-", but that was all I heard the man say, because somewhere from behind someone pulled me back, covering my mouth and grabbing my arms. They said something gruffly but I couldn't understand. I kicked and squirmed, but then something hit me on the side of my head, a loud clunking sound and everything became blurry as it dragged me away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Everything was hazy; my eyes couldn't focus. Even the ground seemed to move beneath my hands as I tried to push myself off the earth. My head throbbed, and I swore I could see drops of blood splash on the ground below me. There was no snow on the ground, and instantly felt hot in all my layers. <em>What happened? Where am I?<em> Even just thinking the words caused excruciating pain.

"Why my dear, you're home." Something chattered above me, the voice was gruff, it wasn't male but it sounded mechanical, like a robot. I collapsed to the ground, hoping that if I kept still enough my vision would clear and I could get out of where ever I am quicker. Slowly my vision cleared and I could see that ugly metal face before me. I could only comprehend three words, which technically wasn't comprehending anything, _what the hell?_

* * *

><p>So there's the first chapter, something a little different, there's a lot of breaking the fourth wall in this, but it's something different? Reviews please, nothing nasty.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews. I will admit, I might have uploaded the first chapter at 2 in the morning and may have slightly screwed up my editing process. I'll review and repost chapter one in the future eventually, I swear. Also, I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Blood Ties<p>

I could feel my pulse throbbing throughout my body. It was almost like a timer counting the seconds as they passed. I looked around from my position on the ground; there were trees, at least, I think they were trees. They were tall, with huge branches and thousands of leaves, but there was a metallic sheen to the plants that made them look razor sharp.

I turned back to the creature that had brought me here; and almost before I realized it, I pushed up on my hands, swung my body around and kicked it hard in the chest. There was a metal ring in the air, but I hardly noticed as I jumped to my feet and ran; of course, I had no idea where I was going, just away from whatever it was. There was some kind of high pitched wailing behind me, maybe it was screaming or yelling in anger. It didn't really matter, I just needed to get away; however, there were soon labored breathing behind me, it sounded kind of like a furnace or Darth Vader. Wow, I can't believe I just thought of that. I'm running for my life, and Darth Vader is chasing me. It's funny, because I don't remember taking shrooms before bed.

The trees became thicker and denser as I ran, dodging branches and exposed roots that threatened to knock me down or trip me. The sun was disappearing between the tree tops, making everything dim and sinister. Behind me, the creature clamored through the trees, it wasn't a huge creature, but it was bulky, its thicker build making it difficult to maneuver through the trees at a steady pace.

I felt a grin spread across my face, and I tried to remain focused on the surroundings. Watching my footing, ducking here, hoping over a root, veering left to slip by a massive metal tree. It came almost naturally to me. I felt something wet and sticky slide down my face and between my lips; the taste of metal and salt reminded me I was still bleeding, and I couldn't keep this up forever. I needed to ditch this thing and quickly. Preferably before I trip and pass out.

I rubbed my hand across my forehead, glancing at it for only a second to confirm my worry. I had lost a lot of blood, and ever worse it was dripping everywhere. I just have this weird feeling that there are much worse things I could be dealing with if they catch the scent of blood. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought, then I dove right to barely avoid colliding with a tree branch. I swear that tree took a swing at me.

I wiped my face with my sleeve again to keep the blood and sweat out of my eyes. The labored heavy breathing behind me was getting closer. So either it was speeding up, or I was slowing down; I figured it was the latter of the two. I focused on the path ahead; that was my mistake really, because as I leaped over a log in front of me, I was unable to avoid the branch that swung at me from the left, which knocked me mid-leap out of the air, and onto the ground a few feet back from where I had been.

I groaned in pain, but still managed to stumble to my feet and take a few quick steps before something wrapped around my ankle pulling me down to the ground. I tried to lean right so that the majority of my weight would come down on my side. It worked, but still hurt like a bitch.

The breathing was almost on top of me, I struggled, grabbing at the ropes, or were they vines, seriously what did I take before bed? I tried to unwind them, tear through them, scratch at them but they only wrapped tighter, making me gasp in pain. I opened my mouth to scream, the noise was loud, but at the same time muffled by the dense trees. I screamed as loud as I could, till my throat was raw and my own ears stung. That is, until another vine wrapped around my neck and pulled me back against the ground. It wound its way across my mouth, prevent any noise. Then it covered my nose so I couldn't breathe. I couldn't help but panic. I struggled relentlessly till tears stung my eyes, and mixed with the blood that was still seeping from whatever wound I had.

The clunking were soon louder than ever, as my pursuer came to stand above me; its eyes fierce yet curious as it watched my struggles become increasingly weaker. Black dots clouded my vision until everything was dark; my lungs and throat seemed to spasm at the need for oxygen, and then, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, a good portion of my attention was acknowledging the soft bed I lay on and the silky sheets that wrapped me in a warm cocoon. So it was just a dream, I yawned and turned my head to the side, a sharp pain ran through my head and down my vertebral column; that was when reality hit.<p>

It couldn't have been just a dream, because that would mean I'd wake up in my dorm bed, which was so hard and lump that it amazed me every morning that I got a decent amount of sleep, while also making me thing of the future medical bills I would pay for back problems.

"I'm still here," I mumbled. The words were barely audible, and my throat was raw and sore as I spoke, but at least the pesky trees hadn't crushed my vocal folds. I wiggled my fingers and toes, then my wrists and ankles. Cautiously, I moved my limps to make sure everything still work. They were sore, but not broken, which means I could find a way out of here. I sat up slowly, and although the light headedness was unnerving, I removed the numerous sheets and blankets and swung my feet to the ground, the tiles cold against my bare skin.

Looking around the rest of the room, I tried to find my belongings as I rummaged through every cabinet, draw, and little nook in the room but nothing was to be found. Well, if they figure I'm not going to leave with no shoes, then they have another thing coming. I headed towards a door, threw it open only to face the gigantic backside of some kind of guard, although whatever is eight feet tall, I have no idea. Quickly, I slammed it shut before it could turn around, and I locked the door for good measure. Even though it most likely had the key.

Fine. Time to improvise. I went towards the window, a large stained glass work of art that provided elegance to the room, but also blocked any view of the outside world, and searched the seal for some kind of latch, but to no avail. If I broke it how long would I have till the guard came in? Would he hear it? I pondered the question as I looked around the room for something to throw. Come to think of it, I don't even know what level I'm on. I could be five stories up for all I know. Nevertheless, I walked casually across the room to a vanity set, seriously do they think I look that bad, and opened one of the drawers far enough to lift it off its tracks. It wasn't heavy but it was metal, a silvery gold color that shined in the light.

Returning to the window I raised the drawer above my head and swung it as hard as I could; there was a shattering sound and I covered my face to avoid the glass, but when I looked up, it was only to see the window in pristine condition and the drawer in multiple pieces on the floor. "Seriously, what is wrong with this place?" I groaned, turning back towards the door, guess it's time for plan B or C or whatever plan I'm on.

But there was no other plan, because behind me stood a tall young blond woman with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth, translation being a very astonished and possibly soon to be pissed woman. Her lips closed into a hard line for a second and then relaxed, her expression becoming welcoming and even appreciative. Seriously, where the hell am I? A loony bin, because normal people don't smile at you when you just smashed their property.

"I'm so excited to meet you!" She exclaimed, her eyes were wide and sparkled like a clear lake in the summer; I scrunched up my face in confusion. Definitely a loony bin. "Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that we've been searching for you for so long, and I've gotten ahead of myself. My name is Megan, and unbeknownst to you, I'm your half-sister."

* * *

><p>I guess I'm sort of into cliffhangers for this story. The chapters are shorter than normal for me but hopefully they'll pick up a bit as the story progresses. Anyways, reviews please! They always help.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, sorry for the long break, this story will probably be pretty sporadic (I'm taking 20 credits this semester) but I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: My Sister, The Iron Queen<p>

The awkward silence that hung in the room didn't do the scene justice. Between Meghan's smiling, excited face, the towering guard behind her, and my dropped jaw, we probably looked like something out of a badly written soap opera. When you add in the metal contraption that kidnapped me, chased me through the woods, and the evil trees, it could easily be mistaken for wonderland too.

"Well," I started, I had fantasized about meeting my family, mainly my biological parents, for quite some time, but this scenario had never crossed my mind. "As lovely as this is, I, unfortunately, have an anatomy exam coming up, which if I don't pass, will leave me with a large, ugly red F on my transcript." My voice was awkward as my brain attempted to unscramble the words in my head. "So if you don't mind," I gestured towards the door, and the big guard.

Meghan's eyes went wide, like she was trying to process the meaning of my words. Then quicker than lightning, her expression changed to that of one full of enlightenment, kindness, and concern, much to my dismay.

"Of course," She said the words as if trying to sympathize with me, but her tone held a regretful tone in it. "But we can't let you leave, you're in danger," She began, her clear blue eyes looked frantic. Of course, that was probably the result of the grade A bitch face I was giving her. "Look, there's a lot to explain, and I swear I will, you just have to give me a chance." Meghan finished, her lips trembled as she pleaded with me.

"Your majesty, perhaps now isn't the best time," The guard started, but Meghan quickly raised her hand to silence him.

"Now is the only chance we'll get. It's only a matter of time till others find her," Meghan's words were final, even I felt inclined to listen. "Like I said, there's a lot to discuss, perhaps you would feel more comfortable if you've eaten. I've arranged for some food from the mortal world to be delivered for you,"

She paused for a minute at my dumbfounded look, "Or well, I guess there really is no right time or place to start, but look, this place, this land you're in now, is called the Nevernever, specifically, you're in the Iron realm, which is ruled, by well, me." She paused, while I tried to translate her words. So what she really must mean, is that I've accidently been admitted to a psychiatric hospital, and the nurses here clearly aren't very strict about their patient's medication, and now one has gotten into my room. I must have looked like I wasn't buying it, because she decided to continue in her efforts to convince me to let go of my sanity.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Emily, especially under the circumstances, but please you have to believe me." Her voice was soft, like she was trying to calm a rabid animal. I mentally scoffed at the insult. "Anything I can do to convince you, I'll do it, but this isn't something you'll get away from by going back to school. I was only the first to find you, there are others, dangerous fey who have started to take notice of you-"

"Wait," I interrupted, my fingers pressed to my forehead as I tried to think, "Did you just say fey? Like as in faery? Like Tinkerbell or something?" By the looks of horror and disgust on both Meghan's and the guard's faces I'm guessing they were pretty insulted by that. "I guess that answers the last question," I muttered.

Meghan pulled herself together quickly, "Yes, we are fey. Technically, I'm only half, but because of particular circumstances that are unimportant at the moment, I took over as queen of the Iron realm, which also granted me a sort of immortality. But you," I'm pretty sure she was only pausing for dramatic effect, "are not the same case."

"I thought we were sisters," I cut in.

"Half-sisters," Meghan corrected.

"So what? We're related on one side of our parentage, hence the half," I annunciated my words for effect.

Meghan looked hesitant, as if she wasn't sure how much to reveal. I could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek, trying to think things over. "We have the same lineage on our paternal side," she paused, the words were awkward and off beat, like someone who had stage fright, and was trying to recover from an embarrassing mistake in a presentation.

I sighed. "Look, I get it. Daddy apparently isn't a fantastic father figure. I can read the expression on your face; however, I really wasn't kidding about that exam. As fun as this little side show has been, I need to get back to reality, like now." I let the words settle in the air, it couldn't have been clearer that I was done with this conversation.

"Unfortunately,-"

"No, don't start with that shit. I have friends, a wonderful adoptive family, and a life back home. That's where I belong, not here." I cut her off. I almost regretted it, the pained expression on Meghan's face was so hurt I felt it.

"I could send you back with an escort, if that's what you would really like," Meghan said, more to herself than to me. I had a feeling she was trying to think up an alternative plan, because it seemed her original plan, and her back-up plan, and the back-up for the back-up plan had failed.

"You want to do that, that's fine. Whatever gets me home the fastest, but the minute I step foot on that campus, all of this is gone. I don't want anyone following me, spying on me, or protecting me from that point on."

Meghan looked horrified, "You can't, the other fey, they'll come after you, and-"

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. Look, before you, I've never seen anything even similar to that thing you sent after me. At least not outside fantasy books. I've never seen a pixie, an elf, a satyr, or even a freaking hobbit in my life." I stared her down, letting my words sink in.

"Those creatures would be the least of your problems," The guard muttered under his breathe. Funny, I had completely forgotten he was there.

"Well," I waited for Meghan to answer; she looked completely lost in her thoughts, like something I had said didn't make sense. Finally, she looked up at me. Her expression was calm, but I could see in her eyes that something was very wrong.

"I'll have an escort ready for you in a bit, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" She asked, her words were soft, as if her mind was in another place.

"Nope," I answered and sat down on the bed, content to wait out my hopefully short stay in the Nevernever.

* * *

><p>When I arrived back at my school, it was the middle of the night, and probably fifty degrees below freezing. Quickly, I walked across the campus as fast as possible, while barely managing to keep from cracking my head open on the ice covered ground. My "escort" followed a few steps behind, but other than that, he kept pace with me.<p>

I dug through my pockets, praying my key card hadn't fallen out during my little detour. When I managed to grasp the plastic card with my numb fingers, I was so relieved I thought I might cry. I bounded up the stairs to my building, and slid the card through the electronic slot, the light turned green, and I opened the door.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye," I said dramatically, eyeing my escort, who looked like he couldn't care less. I waited another second, and then spoke, "What? No words of wisdom? No warning of how large of a mistake I'm making, and how I'll soon regret giving up the protection of the almighty Iron Queen?" The sarcasm dripping from my words.

He eyed me curiously. Well I shouldn't say that. He looked at me, his silver eyes held my gaze for a few seconds before he spoke, "I think you should learn how to hold your tongue, before someone cuts it off." His words were sharper than the icicles that hung from the roof.

"I take it, you don't like me," I commented, not really expecting a response. Standing against the black of the night, he was almost as white as the snow. He looked me over again, and I swear I saw some miniscule show of emotion, I just have no idea what.

"You remind me of someone," He said almost absentmindedly. I didn't have anything to say to that; I turned and walked through the door leaving the faerie behind me.

I trudged up the stairs, and down the hallway towards my room. It was near pitch black in my bedroom, but I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I stripped off my clothes, leaving myself in a tank top and panties, and crawled beneath the covers. I definitely had a well-deserved sleep coming. I rolled over, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible on the cheap mattress, when I ran into something hard. My dazed, almost asleep brain barely registered it. That is, until it spoke.

"Do you always cuddle up to strange men in your bed?" I reeled back so fast, I'm amazed I didn't fall off the bed. I scramble out of bed, and flicked the light switch to reveal a guy probably about my age, tan and fairly tall, I could guess by the fact that his length was almost the same as my bed. He had red hair and emerald eyes.

"I mean, I don't mind at all, but we should probably be on a first name basis at the very least." He spoke again. There was nothing menacing in his voice or his demeanor, but I could feel the blood drain from my face. I don't know how I knew, but I knew he wasn't human, he had to be fey. After everything I've been through today, I couldn't help it. I screamed.

* * *

><p>So what did everyone think? I'm trying to let small amounts of information out at a time, so the plot doesn't feel too fast, but if it's too slow, let me know. Please, review! Also, advice is always helpful.<p> 


End file.
